


【露中·车】闻香识人

by absinthe_absinth



Category: APH - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absinthe_absinth/pseuds/absinthe_absinth
Summary: cp：总裁露x调香师耀
Relationships: 露中
Kudos: 32





	【露中·车】闻香识人

~*~

今年的香水大赏夺得桂冠的是来自中国的王耀，曾蝉联四届大赛第一名的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦则屈居第二。

众所周知，法国格拉斯被誉为香水之都。弗朗西斯这位贵公子便是来自这座古色古香的小城，这位天才被称为“香水魔术师”，他创造的独特神秘香氛给人以最真切的感受，令人浮想联翩。而早在两年前他就创建了自己的香水品牌，并且闻名于世。

来自神秘东方的调香大师并非是来自香水世家，但他天生具有丰富的想象力和绘构香氛的能力。而此次大赏也让他获得了最佳调香师奖，伊奥尼公司邀请他担任调香师。这位非凡的天才也与伊奥尼公司首席调香师弗朗索瓦丝小姐合作在今年就推出了“jardin secret”系列的女性香水。而这款香水也成为了伊奥尼的经典作品之一。

弗朗索瓦丝小姐评价王耀，说他具有对工作超乎非凡的热情，他能够在几百种成分中就能找到自己想要的香氛，这都得益于他丰富的阅历。他曾环游全世界找到各异的香氛原料，分辨一千六百种气味，淋漓尽致地发挥自己的才能。王耀是她见过除自己哥哥（弗朗西斯）外，最有才华的人。

而王耀先生对于弗朗索瓦丝的盛赞则显得有些诚惶诚恐。他对此回复，弗朗索瓦丝小姐是一位全才，这次的“jardin secret”系列香水瓶装设计便是她。高贵而优雅的瓶装设计让人为之惊艳，他想这次系列的成功有一半的原因在于独特的造型设计。当然，他一直以弗朗西斯先生为自己学习的目标，并不断自我练习中。 

~*~

王耀拿起一旁的香水，仔细轻嗅，然后将香水喷在试香纸上，并用笔在笔记本上认真记下香调，前味，中味，后味。受自己的影响，家里的弟妹也有意向调香师这块发展，这瓶不足15ml的香水就是王濠镜亲自调制送来的，他已经打算前往法国的国际香水学院读书。

他在前味就闻到馥郁的玫瑰花香，中味有清淡的桂花和康乃馨，后味则是荷花和兰花。香调是百花香型，用了自然界的几种花混合在一起，洋溢着甜美，雅和。出乎意料地，濠镜在这方面意外地很有天赋。

放在桌子上的手机收到了消息的提示音响起来了。王耀拿起来一看，一条消息是来自还在读高中的妹妹发来，另一条是弗朗西斯发来的，邀请自己去酒吧喝酒。他先给法国人回了消息，说等会就去，自从上次的香水大赏之后，他和弗朗西斯也算结缘，加上弗朗索瓦丝中间搭桥，两个人渐渐成了很要好的朋友，平常也会出来一起喝酒。

坐在车上的时候，他思考了一下妹妹发给自己的消息。开始在对话框上打字，他建议还在读书的女孩子使用祖玛珑的蓝风铃，不甜腻而且温柔，很适合大部分女生。如果喜欢花果香型，使用Diro的粉红诱惑，这合适各个年龄段的女孩子。不推荐Diro的全新真我，香味性感妩媚，那更适合成熟的女孩。等会他发一张香水的介绍图，如果喜欢上哪一款就告诉他，他来买单。

按下发送键格，抬头看了看车窗外周围的建筑物，想着再过两个红灯就到Queen酒吧。是的，听酒吧的名字就知道是主打摇滚乐，英国著名的华丽摇滚乐队queen——酒吧的老板收集了许多queen的专辑，那首曾在美国排行榜登顶的《Crazy Little Thing Called Love》每天都会响彻酒吧，许多摇滚乐或则皇后乐队的狂热爱好者前往queen酒吧多半不是为了喝酒而去。

他一推开玻璃门就迅速辨认出现在播放的曲调是传奇主唱Freddie Mercury的《Killer Queen》。他不是摇滚乐的爱好者，但是家里的另一个弟弟王嘉龙却是实打实的将Freddie Mercury奉为摇滚英雄，宅在家里就会用音响播放皇后乐队的经典曲目。久而久之，自己也会哼上一两句。这么一说来，他为了工作差不多也有一年时间没有回家了，最多就是和弟妹视频通话，就连今年的新年也没有回家过年，而是一直逗留在巴黎。

很快就找到金发的法国人，弗朗西斯半长的头发用宝蓝色的绸带扎起，浅蓝色衬衫搭配修身的西装裤，外套随意地披在身上。见到他的时候，法国人好看的眼睛朝他愉悦地眨了眨。王耀一靠近他就闻到浅淡的杉木香。

“又换了一款，这次是又准备推出新款系列？”

弗朗西斯在自己调出好的香氛首先都会拿自己做实验，王耀仔细辨认香水的成分，非花香香型，厚重的木香反而给人清爽。驾轻熟路地拿起桌台上的absinthe absinth,温润柔和的巴黎苦艾也是众多酒吧的“宠儿”。

“是的呢，而且哥哥我打算就以艾碧丝（苦艾酒别称）来命名。”

“嗯？”王耀将手中的酒杯放下，挑了挑眉，“美妙的苦艾有给你带来什么灵感，或是像王尔德一样酒后在大街上沉醉在致幻之妙。”

话语刚落就听到熟悉的声音，“耀哥。”

弗朗索瓦丝一如既往扎着法国结，身上仍旧穿着平常工作时的严谨套装，身上散发着若有若无的麝香，朦胧而典雅。手里还端着一杯葡萄酒。在某些方面来说，这对兄妹简直一模一样，比如都热爱葡萄酒以及红酒，对玫瑰的执念。

她先于弗朗西斯碰杯，然后低头在王耀耳边说着什么。

“我刚才遇到伊万了，他知道今天你和哥哥在酒吧会面要你过去一趟，就在5号包间。”

王耀一愣，惊讶于自己的顶头上司竟然也在酒吧，随即对弗朗西斯有些歉意道：“抱歉，我现在得离开了，我老板找我。”

法国人朝他举杯致意，“去吧，改天再聊。”

王耀找到5号包间，试探性地敲了敲门。门打开之后，他迅速被一双手拉进了房内，等他反应过来的时候，他被压在墙上，双唇被两片柔软抵住。

~*~

伊万和王耀是在一次服装设计展认识的。

伊奥尼公司是面向全世界的装饰品牌公司，经营着服装，化妆品，香水等。而伊万是公司的CEO。

本次设计展的设计师是伊奥尼旗下的伊丽莎白，主题是“晚秋”。晚秋系列多用皮革裁衣，为体现女性的干练和清爽，凸显女性身体的曲线美，以及印花复古元素，以棕色为主调，体现晚秋的沉寂。

在展会上，王耀受弗朗索瓦丝的邀请出席。早先，她就向伊万提出让他邀请王耀担任伊奥尼的调香师的建议，而且在最近的香水大赏夺得桂冠的东方人，已经有不少的公司向他伸出橄榄枝。

就在他与策划谈论的时候，伊万突然闻到清幽的檀香,让他心头一悸，浅淡醇厚的香夹杂着几丝涩味，恬淡清新，而香仅仅萦绕几秒又忽地消失。当时他已经没有了再和策划交谈的心情，迫切地想找到勾起他眷恋的香。

伊万看到弗朗索瓦丝身边有一个陌生男子，当他走过去的时候，他很明显又闻到了那股悠长的檀香，男子也注意到了他，朝他一笑，鎏金色的眼眸潋滟通透，仿佛装下这世间的云水月，而自己已经溺死在那双温柔的双眸。从他身上散发的檀香如雾般缠绕着自己跳动的心，而他的笑却又如同灿烂的阳光拨开这层薄雾。从那两瓣翕动的薄唇之间他知道了他的名字，王耀。

~*~  
俄罗斯人口腔残留着伏特加的味道，浓烈的酒精很快就冲散了王耀口中的清淡的苦艾，如同火焰般灼烧着唇舌，但又迅速融化。他惯喝不会这么烈的酒，平日里都是清茶淡饮。调香师也是靠脑子的职业，他们需要通过记忆记住千种气味，然而浓烈的酒精会带来强烈的感官刺激。

但对于俄罗斯人来说喝酒是一大快事，维克托·叶罗费耶夫甚至将伏特加称为“俄罗斯的上帝”。而伏特加带来的神奇魔力，甚至会让一个人徒手勇擒鲨鱼。

直到王耀感到快难以呼吸的时候，伊万才放过他。他伸手解开王耀搭在肩上的一小束头发，埋在他的颈间轻蹭。

“小耀。”

伊万轻轻叫了他的一声名字。

调香师无奈地伸手揉了揉伊万柔软的银白色的头发。他们身为恋人已经有两个月没有见对方了，他为了采购至真的香氛原料，又开始满世界的飞。伊万打算和爱丽亚公司合作，一起举办今年的秋冬设计展，伊奥尼也准备成立自己的眼镜款式专卖店，而且爱丽亚公司早就拥有眼镜专售平台，无论是价格个还是质量都有极大的保证。公司不想错失这个机会。

“伊万，伊万，唔···你怎么会在这？”

伊万正细密啃咬着恋人颀长白皙的脖颈，然后辗转撕咬着王耀红润的耳垂，在他的耳廓旁喷洒热气，低声道：“我今天要和爱丽亚公司签合作合同，他的秘书说柯克兰跑来酒吧喝酒--嗯，我记得他以前是个朋克男，这家酒吧是他开的。”

亚瑟·柯克兰是爱丽亚公司的CEO，和弗朗西斯很熟，从小到大的孽缘。第一次两个人一起喝酒就是在Queen酒吧，法国人说是他朋友开的。后来有一次刚好碰见在吧台上喝酒的亚瑟，弗朗西斯才正式介绍两个人认识，爱丽亚的CEO是个英国绅士，但是据弗朗西斯说他以前是个朋克男，原不良。至于伊万是怎么知道亚瑟以前是个朋克男的，就不得而知。

等王耀反应过来的时候，他已经被伊万带到沙发那边。伊万撑在他身边的两侧，只留给他一块呼吸的倒三角形空隙，两人的姿态亲密无间，原本伊万身上清淡的古龙香水也愈发浓重，王耀主动伸手揽住他的脖颈往前倾，轻轻烙下一个吻在伊万的颈窝处。

王耀身上的衬衫扣子被解开了好几颗，他伸手扯开歪歪扭扭的领带。他其实不想在酒吧里和伊万做的，但是两个月的分离对于这对正在热恋中的情侣还是格外漫长，干脆选择在狭小的沙发上放纵。他有想过打电话给伊万的，然而每次都刚好卡在开会点，而伊万回拨的时候，他已经将手机调成静音模式。他不知道他身在哪个国度，时间相差多少，发给彼此的邮件总会被其他的事情淹埋。

伊万从自己的西装内袋里摸出一瓶润滑剂，就将昂贵的阿玛尼丢到一边去。他拿过一个靠垫将王耀的腰垫高，将润滑剂挤出一大堆就往他的私密处探去，冰凉的液体探进温暖的肉壁还是让王耀打了个颤，情不自禁地往后缩了缩。伊万不允许他逃避，另一只空闲的手轻松揽住他的腰往自己的身上带，让王耀没有后路可退。

“快点，唔嗯！”

他吻上王耀泛红地眼角，他等地也很急，但是如果不好好做扩张会弄伤他。当能够进入三根手指的时候，伊万拉开裤链，硬挺的硕大弹出，在王耀的臀缝中摩擦了几下便挺腰进去。

“嗯啊！”

也不知道是疼是爽，王耀侧过脸咬紧袖衫，努力将呻吟全部吞入进腹。他听到吧厅断断续续放的歌声和拨动吉他的弦音，虽然他知道不会有人会突然进来，但他还是害怕被人听到被情欲浸润的声音。

“没事，叫出来，忍不住可以咬我的肩头。”

伊万压着王耀的膝弯，在他的大腿上又吸又咬留下一大片的红痕。眼泪让视线都有些模糊，爱人那双紫罗兰色的眼眸像两颗水晶盛装着化不开地对他的爱意和眷恋。心头一动，伸手抱住伊万宽厚的肩背，沙发实在是太小了，如果一个不留意就会掉下去。

“耀，耀，你真的好香。”

他拨开黏在王耀肩背上的黑发，埋进他的颈窝处啃咬，一只手抚弄着他纤薄的唇瓣。王耀低低发出几声呻吟，侧过头去亲吻伊万的手掌心。

他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，清幽的檀香糅合优雅的古龙香，在狭小的包间，在暧昧的灯光中。

~*~

伊万总是能够在任何场合中迅速找到王耀，这也使他十分纳闷，问他为什么。恋人抬起他的手，在他的腕内侧落下一个吻，笑而不语。

END


End file.
